Situations that require clean up to mitigate environmental harm come in many forms. For example, the 1989 Exxon Valdez oil spill is one of the best known environmental disasters. The numerous measures that were taken in attempt to cleanup the spill have been documented. However, “pollutants” come in many forms and are not limited to oils or other man-made disasters. There are cases in which the pollutant is naturally occurring.